


Take A Chance

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is a great wingman, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Kiss on a Dare, Truth or Dare, author is very smol and very gay and very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 21: Kiss on a dareTeam Avatar decides to keep the party going after Varirick and Zhu Li's wedding reception. Bolin suggests a game of truth or dare which you'd normally find entertaining. Only problem is, he knows about your secret crush.





	Take A Chance

"Come on guys, truth or dare, who's playing?" Bolin asked as we all filed into Asami's living room. We were all a little tipsy after Varrick's wedding reception and not quite ready to let the night end just yet.

"I'm in, sounds like fun," Korra agreed first and one by one the rest of our friends joined in. I'd regret it, given a few secrets I'd let slip to Bolin, but I agreed as well.

We all found comfortable places to sit and Asami brought everyone drinks. Bolin took the first turn since it was his idea. He ended up radioing Lin and professing his love for her. It was hilarious but there would definitely be consequences for that one later. He picked his victim. Surprisingly, it wasn't me.

"Asami, truth or dare?" She thought for a minute.

"I pick truth."

"Okay. Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"You already had your question, Bolin."

"Damnit." The game went through a few more people but I hardly paid attention. Asami liked someone. Was it one of our friends? Was it someone we didn't even know? Was there even a small chance it could be me? The thoughts blocked everything out for a while and a tiny ball of hope lodged in my stomach.

"(Y/N), you listening?" A hand waved in front of my face and Mako's voice finally registered.

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?" Bolin asked. My stomach dropped at the look on his face. Neither option would be safe with what he knew.

"Uh, dare I guess." At least this way I didn't have to admit to anything. He grinned. I knew exactly what was coming.

"I dare you to kiss Asami." A few cheers and whistles came from various people around the room as I glanced at the girl in question. She was blushing but she didn't look horrified at the prospect. We locked eyes, a question held in mine. She smiled and nodded. She'd allow me to go through with the dare.

I got up and walked over to the armchair she'd curled up in. She unfolded her legs and sat up to even out the height difference as I perched on the arm.

"How long and what kind of kiss?" I asked Bolin.

"At least 10 seconds and you can do whatever you want. Tongue is not required." He answered immediately. He'd thought about this and I narrowed my eyes at him. At least the terms weren't too harsh.

"You ready?" I asked Asami quietly. She nodded and reached up to cup the back of my head, pulling my face down to hers as my own hand came to rest on her cheek. Our lips met and sparks flew.

Her lips were soft, her hands gentle. She was warm and perfect and kissing me willingly and my chest constricted. I sucked in a startled breath when  _ her  _ tongue ran across my lips and instinctively opened my mouth so she could deepen the kiss.

Hands slid to my waist and she pulled me into her lap, the movement changing the angle and allowing our mouths to slot together more comfortably. We kissed for a while. The required 10 seconds had definitely come and gone but we didn't care. No one tried to stop us anyway.

Eventually I had to breathe and reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling away enough to stare at her as my mind processed everything. Both our cheeks were flushed and our lips slightly swollen from kissing. Asami's hair was messed up a little where I'd been dragging my hands through it and she was smiling softly. She looked so beautiful I forgot how to breathe.

"I think my work here is done." I turned away from Asami and looked around at our friends. They were grinning ear to ear and Bolin's smile looked like it was threatening to split his face in two. I didn't have it in me to be mad at his set up anymore. Not when I'd gotten to kiss Asami. I grinned back at him.

"Thanks Bo." 

"Anytime, (Y/N). Anytime."


End file.
